


Famous meets standards

by Dani_trixya



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_trixya/pseuds/Dani_trixya
Summary: About how a famous movie maker stumbles across a cute hairdresser.





	Famous meets standards

Vanessa was walking to her work at 5 am because she had to be early at her work since she's working as a hairdresser. She still had to clean the place before the clients come in for the day because yesterday she did not feel like doing anything after that heated argument she has with her last client. Apparently he had to pay way to much for his hair cut which was only 15 dollars so I don't see how he got mad about that price, that's just foolish! 

Whilst I was thinking about the events that were taking place at that exact moment I arrived at the hairdresser place I work for. I open the door, prepared for all the cleaning I still had to do, now I honestly regret not cleaning everything yesterday. I open the door and I step in, I close the door and turn around only to be shocked. Why has everything been cleaned? And how did that happen so fast? I am so confused. I walk further into the building only to see a shadow that's been formed by someone sitting in front of the desk on a chair behind the wall of the entrance. I walk around the corner and there's silky sitting on a chair breathing very heavily. " Silk, what have you been doing girl and why is this place already cleaned? I told you I would do it in the morning. It's only 5:30 am I usually don't see you before 6:30 am" I said as I walked closer to her. When her breathing was at a normal pace again she started talking. " Gurl I've been running around cleaning the fuck out of this place cuz miss Brooke Lynn is coming over ! She's a really famous person, she's been going all over checking out hairdressers for doing the hair of her cast in a movie she's working on! That's why when I saw that her name was scheduled today at 7 am I knew we could use me coming earlier. She's famous! I've only hear rumorsabout her visiting but girl, how we can confirm it's true! 

Now shut it and go get a vacuum cleaner so we can clean this ground once more, there can't be anything gross laying around. I would love for her to choose us! "She jumped right back up out of that chair and started cleaning the mirror for a second time. They need to be as clean as possible. "I don't know that Brooke Lynn girl but you're here earlier then me, that never happens so she must be pretty famous. And I guess you really want her to pick us because you never get here on time and suddenly your ass is her before me." I said jokingly " girl put on that vacuum cleaner and shut your mouth we have to make sure everything is CLEAN of course I would like for her to pick us vanj, this would be an amazing advertisement for our place!" she yelled whilst bending down trying to get something from the mirror that was clearly not coming off. "Alright silky calm down, I'm sure we'll be fine! She can't be that intimidating! And besides I didn't even know her, she can't be that famous!" I said whilst putting in the plug of my vacuum cleaner. I know I'm wrong with that statement because she's probably really famous but I just don't want to get nervous! "Honey, you just wait and see. I know for a fact you'll get what I'm talking about when you see her" she said " alright, whatever you say silk.." and then there was just no talking, just silence. Just me thinking about what she meant by that whilst vacuum that whole place for a second time. Now I'm curious! I need to know who she is and I'll find out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is my first fic and I’m not that good yet so let me know how you like it in the comments! ♡


End file.
